


Vows

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-03
Updated: 2002-02-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Um. This is kind of a strange one, but I thought I'd post it here because it represents the first thing I have been able to write in a matter of months. It has been unbelievably frustrating, but now I think there may be light at the end of the tunnel. Thanks everyone for encouragement I have received. Basically, I was thinking about the trend for writing original, personal marriage vows, and I was wondering what the boys' would be. :)





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Vows

## Vows

#### by Beth

Title: Vows  
Author: Beth  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: Not Rated  
Spoilers: Tunguska/Terma. That's it.  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: Not mine, clearly. I woulda made them gay. And the song is by Billy Bragg.  
Summary: Um. This is kind of a strange one, but I thought I'd post it here because it represents the first thing I have been able to write in a matter of months. It has been unbelievably frustrating, but now I think there may be light at the end of the tunnel. Thanks everyone for encouragement I have received. Basically, I was thinking about the trend for writing original, personal marriage vows, and I was wondering what the boys' would be. :)

* * *

Vows 

* * *

By Beth 

* * *

Part I 

* * *

You killed my father. 

And I vowed that I would kill you for it. 

It was more a matter of pride than anything else. God knows, I never loved my father. But you had taken something that was mine and I couldn't let you have it without a fight. I don't think I had ever hated someone so much before, and I found myself thinking about you every night. I would replay your every word, gesture touch... 

And I found myself wanting more. You were like some dark addiction that was slowly killing me, but I couldn't turn away. I still can't. I needed something that only you could give me, only you could give up to me, and I would have done anything to get it. I prepared myself to find you, prepared myself for the sacrifices I would have to make- my job, my friends, possibly even my life. And then you came to me. 

And the impact of fists on flesh wasn't enough. It was never enough, but I had never admitted it to myself. So I took you. And you let me. You surrendered yourself to me. I think you would have let me kill you, but that wasn't even close to what I wanted. 

I wanted you to be there. I didn't want the mask that you have perfected so well, I wanted you to feel something for a change; to show that you were human. And it worked a little too well. I tried so hard to hurt you, to let you know how little you were worth, but I found myself lost in your eyes... And when you gasped out my name as you came, it had never sounded so right. 

I can't promise you that I will ever forgive you. And I don't know if I will ever tell you precisely what I feel about you, exactly how long I've loved you. 

But I promise that you will be mine until I kill you. 

* * *

Vows 

* * *

By Beth 

* * *

Part II 

* * *

He walks slowly up the stairs to the stage, and there isn't a sound in the room. He has such presence that even before he has reached the stage, before he has spoken a single word, they are captivated. He is dressed all in black as if in mourning, though for what no one knows. He carries a guitar case in his left hand, and as he lays it down by the stool in the spotlight the audience can see that the hand, the arm, is wrong somehow. It's too stiff, as if from some old injury, and they wonder how he will play. 

He sits on the tall stool in the spotlight, but keeps his head bowed. Then he clears his throat softly. 

"I'm yours, Fox. For as long as you want me. For forever." 

The soft words carry through the silence, and when he looks up he doesn't look at all those who are here for him tonight. His gaze is steadily on one spot in the dark room, and though he cannot possibly see any particular face his green eyes don't waver as he starts to sing. 

"When he drops you off, I will not say Who was that who so quickly drove away The things you've done and the places you've been When I open the door for you I will not let them in 

As long as you come back to me I will never ask For you I will be The man in the iron mask. 

You said you loved me and it broke my heart I was always your prisoner right from the start The nights you spend without me This house is like a dungeon And you only return to torture me more. 

You must have your reasons I will not ask For you I will be The man in the iron mask." 

The husky voice dies away and there is silence. He finally looks away, turning his head and rubbing his right hand over his face. With one last glance at the shadowed seat he turns and leaves the stage, leaving the empty guitar case alone in the spotlight. 

* * *

Major thanks to Ursula. :) 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Beth 


End file.
